


Jikan-Sensei

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hiraishin, Kitsune, Kitsune Senju Tobirama, Kitsune Tobirama, Minato was Tobirama's Brother, Time Travel Fix-It, Tobirama is a Namikaze, Tobirama lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Tobirama's hiraishin did something to him beyond simply letting him teleport... this story shows the effects and the subversion his actions have on canon events.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Senju Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. Jikan

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - first off I do not own Naruto... secondly I have never actually seen any of the Naruto episodes, so all knowledge is from fanfics and Google, so aside from Tobirama's interference, expect this to be massively AU.
> 
> Saying that, if you notice any obvious errors, please let me know. (Tobirama's eye colour is not an error)

The silver-haired man calmly, _‘Too calmly,’_ thought Mito, set the sealing scroll aside.

“Do you really think this plan will bring balance Anija?” He let out a snort at the expression of complete bafflement on his brother’s face, “I see.”

* * *

Tobirama lay dying, knowing that at least he’d bought enough time for his students to make it back to the village. His sensing was fading as the last of his chakra bled from his broken body and he let out a low laugh, spitting a wad of blood at the figures standing over him as he felt his heart stutter to a stop, a burning agony pulsing through him as it was replaced in one massive rush with a wave of unnatural energy, and a pulse exploded outwards, disintegrating his body and blowing his killers backwards as it shredded the trees around them. A smirk lay on his lips even as his body was pulled apart.

* * *

_“Senju.” An overwhelming voice growled out._

_“Kurama.” Tobirama turned to face the other, knowing the genjutsu he’d sealed into place over his eyes when he’d first realised the consequences of his Hiraishin had fallen._

_“Jikan-kit.” The massive fox leant closer, an amused expression taking the place of the snarl it formerly held, “How did you achieve this?”_


	2. Naruto

The orphan boy lay in the shadows of the alley where his tormentors had left his too-small bleeding body, sobbing silently as he curled into a tighter ball. Tobirama stared at the small figure, and let out a low snarl, unsure when he’d been pulled to.

* * *

Naruto let out a soft sob, before stiffening, as a foreign scent hit his nose, lifting his head to meet solid black eyes. “W-who are you?”

The man stiffened, before dropping into a crouch before him, “Tobirama, little one, and you?”

“U-uzumaki Naruto.”

“Well, Naruto-kun.” He paused, scanning his eyes over him, seeming to linger on Naruto’s sore tummy, “Would you like me to fix what those boys did?” He huffed a laugh as Naruto immediately wriggled closer, and glowing green fingers pressed to his sore body.

* * *

Tobirama picked up the exhausted boy, ignoring the threads of Kurama’s familiar chakra, and cast his mind out for the nearest secure hiraishin marker. “Sleep Naruto-kun, you’re safe.” He carefully set the sleeping child on the futon the pipe foxes quickly spread out for them, and curled around him.

* * *

A young figure in a hound mask let out an angry growl as he tracked his lost packmate to the alley where his scent vanished in blood and an odd almost-cold smell.


	3. Missing-Nin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Tobirama settle in, and the Hound is on the Hunt

Tobirama lay curled around the human-cub in his arms, pretending to be deeply asleep as he felt the curious kits from the Skulk slowly inch closer and closer.

* * *

Naruto startled awake as a wet nose pressed to his cheek, letting out a shocked noise as he opened his eyes to see a tiny fox. He froze as he felt the arms around him tighten slightly, only to slowly wriggle loose and dart after the baby foxes, out into the sun.

* * *

Tobirama rolled over, black eyes watching the cub run with the kits, a soft voice came from behind him, “You know he has a Pack.”

He pulled himself upright, glancing over his shoulder at the cream-coloured vixen behind him, “Packmate. Not Pack.” He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair, “The cub was abandoned when I found him, if his Wolf packmate cares for him, then he was kept from him somehow.”

“And when he finds you?”

“The cub is kin to us both, whether by blood or chakra. If he finds his way to us, then I see no reason to turn him aside. His behaviour in regards to the cub will determine that for us.”

“Understood.”

* * *

The Hound ran from Konoha, his Pack at his side, ignoring the yelled orders for him to return, knowing the fatal consequences should they catch him, but not caring when his cub was taken from the Den.


	4. Aiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama gets tired of waiting

Kakashi let out a low growl as his Summons lost the trail again, “They’re taunting us.”

Pakkun cocked his head, nudging his human as he turned to stare at a bush, “We’re being watched.”

A cackling sound came from the bush, before a two-tailed fox stepped out, “Took you long enough to realise.”

“How long have you been there?” Kakashi hissed, blade in hand.

“Since Jikan-sensei took Naruto-kit from the kit-hurters.”

“You know where Naruto is?”

* * *

Aiko gave a shrugging motion, ignoring the dogs circling around her, eyes fixed on the wolf-human in front, “I was tasked to watch and see if anyone missed the kit for him, and not for Grandfather-within.”

“Why?” The pug demanded.

“Because Jikan-sensei won’t take a cub from its Pack if it has one. But if he had a Pack they should have made sure he wouldn’t be hurt. He wanted to know if the reason your human didn’t interfere was because he didn’t want to, or because he was prevented.”

The wolf-human stiffened, and then growled, “The second.”

* * *

Kakashi stared at the silver-eyed fox as it paused, eyes staring at him, “Very well.” It sat down, and Kakashi signed his Pack to stand down, “Do you know the technique your villages’ Nidaime used to travel quickly?”

“I know of it, but it died with him.”

“It did? Huh. They should have asked us.” It pulled a kunai from beneath a strap on the harness tied to her, “Dismiss your Pack, and channel chakra into the seal. Jikan-sensei will pull you to him and the cub.”

“Why?”

The fox cocked its head, “What?”

“Why are you willing to bring me in? Why should I trust you?”

“You spent a week hunting for the cub. The rest of your village gave up when they couldn’t find a trail. Most of them seem to be blaming Danzo. You obviously care for the cub, and he’s been asking for his Ino-nii.”

Kakashi choked, “He remembers?”

“He may not be a fox naturally, but he has our memory. Pack is Pack is how you wolves put it, we put the good of the Skulk above most anything else. Naruto-kit is ours, and you are his.” With that it smirked, and darted off, vanishing in moments.

“What the hell?” Kakashi channelled his chakra and fought not to hurl as he was yanked forcibly through what felt like a sieve of fire. “WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE CHOOSE THAT?”

“It’s not so bad when you have control over.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, and Kakashi spun, growling at the silver-haired man before him, “You are definitely a Hatake.”


	5. Senju Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi realises who he's dealing with.

Kakashi stared at the Hatake-looking man a few days later, a much healthier looking Naruto burrowed into the man’s side, and stuffing his face with noodles. “Why did you really take him? I don’t buy that you were watching him.” He gave up on trying to lull the other man into a false sense of security. The fox-faced man just blinked his black eyes at him, the red markings on his face reminding Kakashi of something, but he couldn’t think what. “ _Please_.” He gritted out.  
The other smirked, “I don’t know what brought me to the cub. I was here with my summons when I got the urge to see what had befallen Konoha since my last time there. I was not expecting to be so disappointed in them. When I saw how the cub was being treated, I followed and chased off his attackers and offered to take him with me. He accepted.”

“And what do you get in return _Kitsune_?”

The silver-haired man smirked, “You’re smarter than you appear.” He shrugged, and ran his fingers through an inquisitive Naruto’s hair, “I gain nothing more than the knowledge that a kinsman is safe and healthy.”

“The Kyuubi…”

“Kurama-sama is not the reason for my care for Naruto.” Black eyes narrowed at him, and Kakashi forced down a shudder at the explosion of killing intent, “My Anija was married to an Uzumaki, and my great grandmother was also of that clan. As far as I am concerned, that is sufficient for me to claim him as kin.”  
Kakashi blinked, “I was under the impression Kitsune started as foxes before they gained a humanoid form.”

“Really?” Naruto blinked up at the figure above him, “You were a fox?” Kakashi tensed as the man’s hand slipped down to Naruto’s neck with the boy’s movement.

“Hm. That is true of most.” A quicksilver smile flickered at the young boy before he nudged him, “Eat your food.” He looked back to Kakashi, “My mother was a fox-wife.” At Kakashi’s hissed breath, he nodded, “The clan didn’t realise until my birth. Chichiue’s first wife died in childbed with my Anija, and my mother was a clanless kunoichi he took a liking to whilst on a mission. After my birth, they realised what my colouring meant, and she fled. He remarried a few years later to a Hatake woman. I didn’t show any effects of my blood other than colouring and my mind, and so no-one told me. I assume Chichiue forbade speaking of it. I became a kitsune in full in my sixties.”

“In full?” Kakashi’s eyes narrowed.

“When I was seven I started experimenting with the shunshin technique. I quickly decided it was useless for my purposes, and developed something new. The day I used it for the first time I noticed something odd in my chakra and set my experiments aside until I could establish what happened. I eventually decided it was replacing the chakra it expended with Nature Chakra, so I stopped using it until I could find out what that meant.” He met Kakashi’s gaze solidly, “I didn’t use the hiraishin again until I was twenty-three and realised I was going to die otherwise. I felt the change in my chakra immediately, but didn’t realise the full extent, as I’d already sealed my eyes to my natural shade when I noticed the early changes after my first experiment. It wasn’t until Madara left that I realised I’d stopped aging.”

“Madara… _Uchiha_?”

“Yes.” The increasingly familiar kitsune inclined his head, “I immediately found a way to mimic aging, but it wasn’t until I died that I became a kitsune fully.”

Kakashi closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just after you named Sarutobi as Hokage.”

“You’ve worked it out then.”

“You wanted me to.” Kakashi met the other’s gaze dead on, “What kind of kitsune did you warp yourself into?”

“The hiraishin is a space-time technique, Hatake-kun.” Senju _Tobirama_ smirked at him, “What do you think?”

“Jikan. You’re a Jikan-kitsune.” He groaned, “Explains why the foxes keep calling you that.” He froze, “So why did you bring me to you? You could have taken Naruto anywhen and anywhere.”

“I could have, yes.” The other shrugged, “But I thought it worthwhile to see if you deserved a place in Naruto’s life. I wouldn’t consider myself as a healthy example of a caregiver for a child, even before my transformation.” He paused, “And your chakra feels a little like one of my younger brothers.”

Kakashi stiffened, “Why?”

“Chichiue’s third wife was Hatake. Itama always felt more like her than he did the rest of us, though Kawarama felt more like Hashirama. You feel like Itama might have done if he’d lived.”

“That’s not all. You have a plan, don’t you?” Kakashi stared at him, “Naruto a Jinchuuriki, they won’t stop looking for him… but you can manipulate Time.”

“What do you think I’m planning?”

“You’re mad at what became of the Village, so given what I’ve heard of you… you’re going to fix it?”

“And how would I go about that?”

“Everything loops back to Madara’s attack.” Kakashi stared at him, “Why did he leave?”

“I killed his last brother, and he refused to forgive it. After a while, the Uchiha seemed to lose faith in him. They all but drove him out.”

“So stop him from leaving?” Naruto piped up.

The kitsune smiled at him, “It was too late by then.”

“What then?” The blonde stared up at him, his hunger apparently sated.

Kakashi let out a low hiss, “You want to stop yourself killing Izuna.” A fox-grin spread across the former Nidaime’s face as he inclined his head, and Kakashi let out a string of curses.


	6. Kekkai Genkai

Kakashi let out a sigh and stepped back into the cave the next morning. “You decided then?” Tobirama asked in an amused tone.

“Fine.” Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’ll come with you both.”

Tobirama cocked his head, dark eyes flickering past the other man to check Naruto was still distracted by the younger of the foxes, before refocusing on the other, “I’m assuming you have conditions?”

Kakashi blinked, before sinking to sit on the pile of furs opposite the kitsune, “I do.”

“Name them.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I would think less of you if you didn’t.” Tobirama’s mouth flickered a brief smile, “The fact you are setting rules in place and not just seeing what you want to in my offer tells me you care for the cub.”

Kakashi nodded, understanding the other at last, “I have another packmate in Konoha. At least I hope he’s back by now.”  
“You want to take him with us?”  
“Yes.”

Tobirama frowned, “What makes you sure he’ll want to come with us.”  
“He’s the aftermath of another of Danzo’s experiments.” Kakashi paused, “He has Mokuton.”  
“Ah.” Tobirama grimaced, “That could be an issue.”

“Why?”

Tobirama picked up a scroll from the trunk beside him, “What do you know of the Warring Clans Era?”

“Not much, just that the Senju and Uchiha were the main antagonists in the Land of Fire.”

“Right. Well that’s not far wrong.” He handed the scroll to Kakashi. “This has the list of alliances at the time I’m hoping to land back there. As you can see, most of the Clans were aligned with one or the other of the Senju and Uchiha, or at least allied with an ally of one of them.”

“Why is Namikaze on here? Minato was civilian-born.”  
“I highly doubt that.” Kakashi frowned at the amused expression on the other’s face, “Namikaze is a name used by a Clan made up primarily of loosely related members recruited by the Clan Head from those who happen to share a common kekkai genkai.” He paused, “Technically I can claim the Clan Name as much as Minato could.”

“That makes no… oh. Hiraishiin?”

“That’s one of the components of it, and the primary way of judging whether an outsider is a ‘lost’ descendant of the Clan.” He paused, “The main reason they aren’t allied with anyone on the scroll, is because the Clan is currently feuding with the Senju, but limiting damages due to recognising me as a potential Clan member, and avoiding Uchiha notice due to an unacknowledged marriage in the recent past.”

“Meaning?”

“Not all of the Uchiha were as against peace as Madara was led to believe, but Tajima and his father, were a touch against anyone going against their authority, which talks of peace unfortunately qualified as.”

“Exile or execution?”

“Accidentally being sent on missions with lacking intel.”

“Ah.”

“This was back when Tajima was still Clan Heir, but Uchiha Kai happened to run across a member of the Namikaze Clan when he was looking for a way out, said member arranged for him to be offered sanctuary in the Clan, and well…”

“I don’t see how this prevents Tenzo from coming with us.”

“It doesn’t. My point is that it will be suspicious if anyone hears of another with Mokuton when Hashirama is the first to be born to the Senju in generations.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly.” Tobirama sighed, “The Hyuuga would be a poor choice as they are against the Senju and would let it slip solely to anger Butsuma. The Hatake are too closely tied to the Senju at that point in time, with two of the Senju Heirs being half-Hatake. The Senju would not trust us at all.” At Kakashi’s look, he grimaced, “Let’s just say it was hard enough for me to be trusted as a child with Butsuma in control.” He sighed, “I would rather avoid dealing with the Nara for as long as possible. If we weren’t taking your friend with us, then the Uchiha would actually be the best place for us, but with him…”

“They’ll think we’re spies.”

“Exactly.”

Kakashi frowned, “Why would they be the best place?”

“I’m Yokai-born Kakashi. The Senju hate the Yokai as fervently as the Uchiha love them. I would only need to let them see my tails to ensure us a place there, but I’d rather not. I have other means of convincing them, that I would have preferred to use, but currently… my grandfather will be the safest option.”

“So I can bring him?”

“Why not?” Tobirama smirked, “I need to yell at Sarutobi anyway, and the Nidame appearing out of nowhere should be enough of a distraction for you to corner him.”


	7. Rinnegan

“Midday, really?”

“You wanted a distraction. Everyone will be in the streets right now.”  
“And you’re sure Naruto will be safe?”

“Aiko will keep a good watch.” Tobirama glanced at the other, emotionless mask back in place along with his albino-red eyes. “Ready?”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

Izumo blinked, “Kai!”

“What?” His partner looked to where he was focusing, “Is that…?”

“Uh-huh.”

* * *

Hiruzen glanced up from his paperwork as a flustered chuunin launched himself through the window, “What’s the emergency?”

* * *

Kakashi blinked impressed at the amount of chaos Tobirama had managed to create simply by showing his face, before heading to where the older male had informed him he could sense a Mokuton-user.

* * *

“Sensei?” Hiruzen gasped as he arrived at the gate.

“Sarutobi.” Tobirama glared at the other man, “Care to inform me why a half-dead Namikaze child was dropped on my doorstep?”  
“You took Naruto?”

Tobirama tilted his head, catlike, glare only building as he continued, “So you do know of the boy’s existence. Interesting then that he was more than half-starved and near death from blood loss.”

“The demon isn’t a Namikaze!” One of the civilians shouted, only to flinch backwards at the burst of Killing Intent Tobirama let spike.

Tobirama turned back to Sarutobi, “If I learn that the reason he’s been declared a demon is for the same reason Mito-hime was revered…”

Hiruzen blanched, “You don’t understand…”  
“What I _understand_ is that my otouto’s son was abused and left for dead by those who should have protected him.” Tobirama spat, “What I _understand_ is that the village my anija and Madara built, and that my anija and I died for, failed in the one task we intended for it… to _protect the children_.”

He sneered at the crowd, focusing momentarily on Kakashi as he slipped back out of the crowd, a pre-teen boy at his heels, “You _disgust_ me.” With that, he grabbed the shoulders of the two as they came to a stop on either side of him, and hiraishined back to the Den, where Naruto immediately pounced on him, chirping about what he and the kits got up to.

* * *

Tenzo blinked at the sudden change from angry godlike figure, to calm guardian and turned to Kakashi, “What?”

“You’ll get used to it.” He paused, “Yo, when are we doing this?”

Black-veined purple eyes met his own, “Now works for me.” With that, the presumed Nidaime took a deep breath, and made a slicing motion with one hand, causing a split to form in the air, through which white light leached, and handed Kakashi a scroll, “I can’t go back the same way as you, what I am prevents that, and my method won’t allow me to take passengers.” He paused, “Give that scroll to the Clan Head of the Clan I’m dropping you in front of, if my calculations are correct, I should have been back for about five years by that point and will inform him to look for you.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Kakashi demanded.

“Then tell him that the Jikan-kit got his calculations wrong, and that you’re willing to allow his husband to verify what you’re doing there.”

* * *

Kakashi cocked his head, and nodded, picking Naruto up from the ground and stepping through the split in time, an amused smirk invisible beneath his mask as he heard Tenzo following him… and then he knew no more, enveloped wholly in white nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8

Kawarama let out a scream as the red-eyed demons back him against the cliff. _‘Ni-san… please…’_

* * *

Tobirama accelerated as he felt the panicking chakra of his brother as he bolted over the border of the Land of Fire, _‘No! Fuck! I’m not fast enou…’_ He slammed to the ground in front of his dying brother, a scream on his bloody lips.

* * *

Yashiro stared in shock as a white-haired child, barely older than the one they had cornered, slipped out of a swirl of light, only to slam into the ground screaming, “I suppose two Senju is better than one.”

The boy snarled, red eyes snapping up to meet Yashiro’s own, as he pulled himself to his feet, “If you think I will let you kill my Otouto, then you’re more of a fool than I’ve been led to believe, Uchiha.”

Yashiro snarled, motioning his companions back, “This one’s mine. You can take the boy.”

* * *

Tobirama felt a snarl pull at his lips, as the Uchiha before him foolishly gave him time to adjust to his younger form, a hand sign behind his back as he rose sufficient to divert some of his rapidly adapting Chakra to his brother, in order to heal what was immediately life-threatening. He cracked his neck as the Uchiha insisted he was sufficient to take him on alone, knowing his chakra had returned to a level a little less than he had naturally at this age, but relying on the efficiency he learned the hard way with increasing age. “Fuck. You.”

* * *

Yashiro let out a snarl, spitting a Great Fireball at the foolish child, who only snarled, whisking his hand up in a seal-less move, that regardless resulted in a stream of red liquid intercepting his fireball. _‘Wait, red?’_ his eyes snapped to his companions, in time to see their bloodless bodies collapse to the ground.

* * *

Tobirama swore mentally, _‘Fuck. That took more out of me than I remembered.’_ He shuddered, feeling the exhaustion in his body begin to overwhelm the rage and adrenaline, and launched himself forward, a skin of Uchiha blood covering the thin fabric of his clothes in an armorlike affect, as he engaged the Uchiha in close combat.

* * *

Kawarama blinked bloodied eyes, as his ghostlike brother knelt before him, completely covered in blood, “T-tobi-ni?”

Blood-spattered lips spread in a smile, “Yeah.” Tobirama flicked his eyes over his numb body, “Let’s get you home Otouto.”

“The Uchiha?” He gasped out, as his brother lifted him into his arms.

“Dead.” Tobirama grimaced as Kawarama stared at his unusually serious (even for him) brother. “I promise you, they’ll never hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have borrowed Uchiha Yashiro from KeanBlade(?), if so, I'm sorry, but it was the first name that popped into my head.


End file.
